wrestlingisredditfandomcom-20200214-history
WiR's Excellent Adventure
WiR's Excellent Adventure '''was an iPPV produced by Wrestling is Reddit, held December 21, 2014 at Koruken Hall in Tokyo, Japan. It was the conclusion of the Excellent Adventure Tour, the first time an iPPV was held outside of the United States, and the last WiR show of 2014. Background The main event pitted the WiR World Champion Sonny Carsonagainst the challenger, Robert Warlock. Although an underdog, Warlock was 2-0 against Carson leading up to the iPPV in singles competition. In the week's leading up to the show, Carson continually put down Warlock, even going so far as to set him on fire, telling him to "rise from the ashes now," (referencing Warlock's nickname, "The Rising Phoenix"). The undercard was topped off by an I Quit Match between Carl "CJ" Jonesand Kyle Scott, with the stipulation that the loser must leave WiR. The two were formerly best friends and teammates in The Strays, but their friendship had become sour ever since The Strays loss to Legionat Looks Good on Paper. The saga ended with CJ defeating Scott in the I Quit Match, forcing Scott to leave WiR. Card Announcement Click here to view the official Card Announcement. '''Paisner Blog | WiR.com exclusive I feel like every iPPV I give the same intro to the card, so this time I’m gonna shake it up a bit and not say, “well it’s finally here!” or something like that. IT’S FINALLY HERE! The Excellent Adventure Tour has been a huge success, and the long road around the globe ends at a climax, this Sunday, December 21st live on iPPV as Wrestling is Reddit proudly presents WiR’s Excellent Adventure! From one of the most historic venues in the world, Korakuen Hall in Tokyo, Japan . An absolutely massive card has been building for this show for months, and we will definitely close out 2014 with possibly our biggest and best show ever. And that’s saying a lot. Fuck modesty. 2/3 Falls Match: Brendan Byrne vs. Kevin Scott Jackson Starting off the show with what is sure to be a technical wrestling classic, Brendan Byrne answers the open challenge of KSJ in what was announced last show as a 2/3 falls match. Who can claim to be the best pure wrestler in WiR? We may find out. Mark Dutch vs. Roisin “Ro” O’Brien Mark Dutch turned on his little crush (I guess) and temporary tag team partner Roisin O’Brien a few weeks ago, but not without controversy. At WiR’s Excellent Adventure, Ro will get her biggest match to date taking on the former number 1 contender and deathmatch tournament winner, “the Incarnation of Insanity” Mark Dutch. Tag Team Gauntlet Match: Appetite for Revelation (Jon Cody & Lucian Alexander) vs. The Bombshells (Crystal & Savannah) vs. Los Chongas (Jimmy Chonga Jr. & Jimmy Chonga Sr.) vs. Genesis (Logan Balor & Xavier Stark) vs. The Moon Shine Boys (Cletus McCoy & Joe Bob Nelson) vs. SUEÑO (Kid Terrible & Quantum Dragon) Fuck that’s a mouthful, but it’s worth it! The winner of this match will definitely be able to make a claim for a future title shot, I would imagine. I mean, six teams, one match? Each team has a 16.667 percent chance at winning, but you take Los Chongas 16.667 purse – percent chance of winning, and add it to my 63 2/3 percent chance, because Samoa Joe KNOWS – eh fuck it. By the way, that’s just the teams in alphabetical order. The teams will be drawn at random for the match. WiR Independent Championship: David Harvey © vs. Klutch of Love All started with Twitter, because it’s almost 2015 and that’s where the wrestling business is heading. Ahead of the fucking curve. But hey, Harvey accepted the challenge after their first encounter ended in a non-decisive double countout. The clash of styles here is sure to be interesting, and who knows – will we see Klutch of Love, or will we see somebody else? You’ll have to tune in to see what happens. Jack Anchor vs. Stephen Alexander As you all know, Equilibrium is no more. A few weeks ago, Jack Anchor turned on his partner and arguably best friend Stephen Alexander, and is only focused on himself and the number 17. Alexander has been cleared to compete, and now the match is set for this Sunday – Alexander will get his chance at redemption as he steps into the ring with his best friend turned bitter enemy, Jack Anchor. WiR Tag Team Championship: The Nation of Miscegenation (Erik Von Jarrett & Vic Studd) © vs. The World’s Sexiest Tag Team (Bruce Rodgers & Gwen West) Will WSTT regain their Tag Team gold? Will we see some resemblance of a weird friendship/trust/partnership between the two teams? Will we see A4R, since they were kind of screwed out of their number 1 contenders spot? Will Vic ever give me back that 50 bucks he owes me? Find out this Sunday as the coveted Tag Team Titles are on the line! I Quit Match (Loser Leaves WiR Forever): Carl “CJ” Jones vs. Kyle Scott Two men who ruled WiR for the first few months of its existence. Two men who once dominated the roster together now can’t stand the sight of each other and fight for one last time. It’s an I Quit Match, and the loser must leave WiR FOREVER! So much is on the line, and not just their jobs. WiR World Championship: Sonny Carson © vs. Robert Warlock And in the main event (the World title is main eventing, happy, marks?) Sonny Carson puts his money where his mouth is and takes on “The Rising Phoenix” Robert Warlock. After setting Warlock on fire two weeks ago, Warlock has thankfully been cleared to compete and would not miss this for the world. Will the World Champ continue his reign of disgusting chicken shittery, or will Warlock win the title back for the fans and WiR as a whole? Tune in this Sunday on iPPV as he head to the legendary Korkuen Hall! We’d love for you to join us on our last show of the year, the conclusion of our world tour, our Excellent Adventure! Yuck, that entire card announcement was so corny. I’m so tired. Card for Sunday, December 21 # 2/3 Falls: Brendan Byrne vs. Kevin Scott Jackson # Mark Dutch vs. Roisin “Ro” O’Brien # Tag Team Gauntlet # WiR Independent Championship: David Harvey © vs. Klutch of Love # Jack Anchor vs. Stephen Alexander # WiR Tag Team Championship: The Nation of Miscegenation © vs. The World’s Sexiest Tag Team # I Quit Match: Carl “CJ” Jones vs. Kyle Scott # WiR World Championship: Sonny Carson © vs. Robert Warlock Card subject to change OOC: Sorry about the card being out late, I’ve been out since this morning and just didn’t have the chance. Either way, you guys all knew what matches you were in, and if you were good little boys and girls you would have already been working on your promos haha. I dunno what to say OOC-wise, really. Venue is the same deal as always – watch the video and just emulate it. I will say though if you’re writing, don’t do English chants because that doesn’t happen. I don’t know if we should do like Japanese translations for realism? I dunno, put your thoughts in the comments I guess. That’s it, really. Last show of 2014 because the week after we get a break (merry early Christmas to da Christians and happy Hanukkah to all my Jew buddies). We got this shit. Promos are due Friday, December 19, 11:59 PM EST. Category:Shows Category:IPPV's Category:2014